fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Legend Chapter 10- Yakuza idol.
"Welcome to... The way of hope, Don't get lost- in despair. Entropy, may be clear- But follow me and the hopeful lies." Hiro and Miyu posed, their PRs shining as the first years squealed at their performance that they had just seen to learn about coords and the effects they have on auras. Although, all the first years really cared about was watching them perform. Everyone cheered and clapped as the two picked up their Pokémon, a Leafeon and a Sylveon. Since Mew had been stolen Hiro didn't use Celebi in their duo performances. But in solo performances she seemed to use the legend even more than ever. They looked down at all of us and giggled. "H-heehee! No need to cheer, that was nothing sweeties...anyway, that's class dismissed! Do not run out the classroom, Celebi's predictions really do not recommend it~" Hiro teased, she had done more of the talking since Mew had gone missing. Miyu didn't really talk, she was too deep in grief. I followed Ai and Cai out the building and opened my mobile. "Hey...so, I was hoping to do another audition... To see if that weird thing that happened at the concert, well- happens again." I said to the two, looking at Cai's blissful, oblivious face and Ai's disinterested face. "What audition were you thinking of going for, Aya~San?" Ai eventually said, snapping into her cute persona in a split second- her spiteful eyes looking dearly at me. "Well... here's one someone offered me called 'idols indecency! Behind the stage secrets~!" I smiled, glad I was finally being offered auditions instead of actively applying for them. But from Ai's shocked expression and her quick snap into her real self told me it wasn't a good thing. "Aya, the hell?! Are you stupid?! Ugh! Do I always have to be babysitting you brats! That's AV work you dumb pig!" She growled, grabbing me with her sharp nails. "Ai~Chan, what's AV work?" Cai asked, tilting her head and blinking innocently. Making Ai nervously blush and clear her throat before she flicked back to her sweet persona. "It doesn't matter, hehe! How about we find you another Audition, Aya?" She asked sweetly, without even asking as she scrolled through my Aikatsu mobile before clicking on one. "How about this audition? This seems good." I looked at it and quickly skimmed through it. "Yeah! That seems good, wait... I need someone to come with me to certify I'm an idol..." I looked at Ai and Cai. "Can you guys come with me?" I begged, looking pathetic as I got on my knees- making Cai laugh like 'Ohohoho!' and pretend to be a queen. "Sorry, Aya- I've got a detention to go to because I almost killed a judge at a recent audition with my... Well, he couldn't take spice very well." Ai sighed in boredom, looking to her left. "Why...did you do that Ai?" I asked, tilting my head and sweating slightly in question. "He said my name wrong, he called me Aia. I didn't want to be confused with you or anyone else." She pouted. "Yeah and I've got some important business to attend to, which includes chasing pidgys and riding Flaffys!" Cai proclaimed, her hands on hips. "How...is that important?" I asked, narrowing my eyes before I shook my head- I knew not to question Cai. "Anyway...I've got an idea! I'll invite someone from my house!" "The...Yakuza tribe?" Cai questioned, tilting her head. "Why would you invite them, you... know what they're like?" She said but she was too late as the phone continued to ring. "Hey! Dad, do you think you could come and just...watch an audition I'm participating in? No funny business, you know- just watch. Oh, yeah- I'm glad you could make it. And one last thing..." I said merrily into the phone, glad to speak to my father again. I took a deep breath, ready to yell into the phone my final statement- completely changing the tone. "DON'T BRING THE WHOLE TRIBE. Ok, bye~!" I winked and hung up as I watched Ai and Cai looking with wide eyes before they backed away and quickly ran to their business. Later, I was at the audition, waiting for the tribe to turn up. But as I was waiting for them to appear a strange girl approached me, she looked up at me- her little ribbon bouncing on her head as something so familiar radiated from her. I felt like I should know her, but I didn't. Her eyes were cold and icy and a blazing inferno of echoing, Dancing anger remained so vivid in her eyes as she clenched her fists and yelled at me. "I hate you Asami Aya, I hate you so much. Why the hell didn't you stop them?! Do you know what you've done?!" She snapped grabbing my arms and piercing her blunt nails into them- making them puncture with blood. "You ruined everything. Everything. EVERYTHING. I hate you. I hate you so, so much. You're the worst kin ever, I wish that you never existed. I wish you fell like all the other Alices. Please... please ..." She growled, pinning me to a tree as I saw her hurt tears stream down her freckled face. "Just die. Please. Just die you.... You...damn useless failure!" She hissed, before we were interrupted by a familiar voice. "What the hell are you doing to that Chilisprout?" A girl smirked, Evia. Of course that annoying brat was at that audition as well. luckily she was there to save I from the violent girl that just attacked me. Evia...my best friend in the end of it, little did I know that in a bit I would be locked in a certain building as she used her Pokémon to torture me into telling her something even I didn't know. Oh, Sorry- I just spoiled something didn't I? Well, I've never been one for suspense. Not like it matters to me anymore as I know exactly what that girl meant. Ha...ha...ha... "What was that about?" Evia asked, me and her now sitting down- no idea where the girl had gone. "No idea..." I mumbled, extremely confused as I thought back to that little girl. "She seemed...so familiar though." I shook my head, tossing away the thought before I heard a faint matching sound behind me. I turned around and I knew that this was it. "Oh god, I already see the light." I murmured, going pale as I saw the whole Yakuza tribe marching towards us. "Lady Aya! We're here to support ya! We even stole a coord thingy ma bob for ya!" One said throwing the cards at my gaping, dead inside face. "W...why did you steal this?" I asked, biting my lip slightly as I saw that Evia couldn't hold back her laughter. "We also blackmailed nearly all the the competitors to make ya win!" Another added, popping out of the crowd. "Along with stealing a few Pokémon from some." "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..." I told myself, begging my brain to wake up and tell me this was just a dream. "I'm...just going to practice, with Evia here...b-because we're...b-best of friends Hahaha!" I joked before swiftly grabbing Evia's hand. "AND DON'T FOLLOW US." I yelled before I sprinted off. "Man, Chilisprout. Your family is reeeeaaaal boring." Evia joked as we settled into a practice room. "Oh shut up." I smirked, looking up at Evia. "I bet your family is reaal interesting." I chuckled, making her stay silent as she became lost in thought. "My...family... huh?" She signed and shook her head. "Nevermind, let's just get to practicing. Wanna start with dance? It's a one Pokémon audition, which Pokémon are you gonna use Chillisprout?" Evia asked looking at my Pokeballs. Suddenly, we heard a faint noise from outside. "Use your Vibrava mistress, it's the Pokémon closest to yee!" A voice called before another spoke. "No, don't listen to 'im- use your 'eowth the boss man gave ya!" Evia looked at me with heavy eyes as they continued like that, yelling and not letting me have any control. "You've got to confront them." She told me sharply, her eyes darkening slightly as she took a heavy sigh. "Trust me, if you never confront your family horrible things happen..." Evia patted me on the shoulder before winking and pushing me to the door. "Just do your usual thing Chillisprout, speak idiot." My hand trembled as I took a deep breath, ready to confront my family. The Yakuza tribe I'd grown up with my whole life. I opened the door and saw all the Yakuza fighting outside, I looked at them at got ready to speak as they encored mistress and stopped fighting. "Look..." I started, finally ready- fueled by Evia's words. "This isn't your idolhood, I'm not like you. I may have grown up around these violent ways, but...sometimes they're over the top. I'm not like Hotaru~Senpai. I don't want to rely on you my whole life, please- let me show you on stage I can do this myself." All the Yakuza looked disappointed and my father pushed through the tribe and looked at my eyes sharply. "So you're betraying us, Aya? Are you truly my daughter?" He asked surprised by my shake of head. "You all will still be part of me, I could never completely leave you behind. Heck, I'm even going to use this coord you stole- it's pretty." I grinned, holding out the cards as my father raised his eyebrows. "How can we be sure you're not leaving this life of crime forever behi-" Father started but he couldn't finish as I swiftly kicked him between the legs. He chuckled, being knocked back a little. "There's my girl, c'mon guys. Let's return to the audience, time to watch Aya's performance." He smiled before he waved and walked off. I turned back to witness Evia's shocked expression. "Holy-" She started before I merely winked and walked out on her, it felt so good to turn the tides on her for once. I began to walk to the Aikatsu machine, determined to do a great performance. I looked at the machine and threw up Oricorio's Pokeball, letting her out so she could get into the coord I had bought for her. I looked at the coord the Yakuza had stolen for me and smiled as I slowly inserted in. "Aya Asami! Ready to take you to wonderland with my heart as the lead!" "You can sleep off all that relief, Uso Tsuki... little do you know I'm the true one writing.." I looked at Maria, my Oricorio, and smiled- we got into matching starting positions. Poised as we slowly lifted up our left arm/wing. Before flicking around to the audience and starting to dance with a flick of the tips of our fingers. "Waking up in a strange new place, Nothing but my heart to lead me to something that'll result in failure." There was a small break in the verse for Maria to use feather dance, making a thick veil of feathers follow us both before I spun around and lightly tossed Maria in the air where she used air cutter to break the feather veil and making streams of feathers flow into the audience. "Running through the grasses of pain, Regrets trailing- The wonders of this land of doomed reunion... Spinning faster and swifter, slowly proclaiming a quick war on my frail late heart." I burst my hands out and I felt the same pressence as last time fly into me and lock into my heart, the strange aura activating again- the long music sheets glimmering as they expanded out into a spiral into the audience. I continued to dance with Maria, the Pokémon blow away by the sudden aura. "So many forgettable faces who break around the breeches of reality, Wonderland, Wonderland, I don't know anymore. Let this frail child stumble around in your swallowing shadows, As every rule she had ever known crumbles to the wonders of the place where this come from. But I question the statements ringing through my head, Is this really where love comes from?" The odd feeling inside of me started to suffocate me, I couldn't breathe- I felt like I was moving in thick tar. I couldn't take it as I gasped for air, it was the exact same as what happened at my first audition. I collapsed on the ground, I felt the power, the entity that had controlled my heart be knocked out as my aura faded. If I could even call it my own. Maria looked at me and with her quick thinking she tried to salvage this, picking me off the ground with icy wind and leaving me to fly around in the snowy breeze for a bit before it exploded into a flower shape and I posed in the air before falling to the ground with a pose. "Have you ever wanted to be something more? In this world of wonders that you cannot help but get lost in- Swirling forever in the cards of truth, Playing people like a game. Swapped identities. Why do you search for someone to blame? For your own cryptic flaws." Maria flew up in the air and used attract, leaving a trail of hearts, a small sword floated down into my hands and I used it to slice through the hearts making small pink sparkles shower me. Although I wasn't doing my best, still shaken from when I fell onto the ground. Maria could see this and accepted this as she saw my half hearted dance, I know I was letting her down and I'd never forgive myself for it. "So many forgettable faces who break around the breeches of reality, Wonderland, Wonderland, I don't know anymore. Let this frail child stumble around in your swallowing shadows, As every rule she had ever known crumbles to the wonders of the place where this come from. But I question the statements ringing through my head, Is this really where love comes from?" Me and Maria spun around once before we put our hands to our hearts as our final pose, the music fading as no one in the audience clapped. I'd ruined the performance by falling over, I'd let down Maria and I'd let down the Yakuza tribe. Of course I didn't win, Evia won. But...I didn't mind, for once I was glad. Because I didn't know what would've happened if that strange pressence had stayed within me that whole performance. I was terrified. "The 11th Alice was a girl from a life of sin, lead by lovesickness she was brought into this world of the stage. Fumbling around, unfamiliarity everywhere. But spreading wings in her debut, promise still showed." Aki lifted her pen from the paper, taking a sad sigh before continuing. "This Alice couldn't activate an aura on her own, relying on its melodies to guide her through the stage. Second guessing every note before she thought it off, only by sacrificing her fame." Aki's eyes then darkened as she wrote the last line and left her seat to look out the window. "And much like other Alices she'll soon disappear." Hiro sighed and approached Aki, patting her shoulder. "I swear, this one's special- think about the prophecy." Hiro promised, a devilish smirk secretly forming on her face. "But Hiro...how can we be sure...that she's not the team rocket traitor?" Aki mumbled darkly.